Wounds and their complications are a major problem in both hospital and home settings. Healing such wounds is a priority for those who work in the health care field. There are many types of wounds that have different associated complications. For example, diabetic ulcers are caused and exacerbated by poor blood flow and inflammation, and are slow to heal, or may never heal if left untreated. This can lead to infection and scarring, among other problems. Thus, devices that promote wound healing are highly beneficial. While band aids and other wound dressings assist in the healing process by protecting the wound and helping to absorb fluids, it would be beneficial to have a wound healing patch which actively promotes the healing process.